Amizade
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Ser amigo é...ajudar o outro a fazer uma estúpida redação para um estúpido concurso porque seu estúpido amigo quer o prêmio, seja lá qual seja. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Planos de dominação mundial adiados por causa do vestibular então...não.

**Sumário: **Ser amigo é...ajudar os outros a ganhar um prêmio idiota numa competição idiota de redação na qual você nem queria participar? Yamato/Taichi. No slash! Sumário muda a cada capítulo. Outros personagens vão aparecer mais para a frente. Menções de Sorato.

**Amizade**

a multi-chapter fic

by NaylaS2

Yamato Ishida vagou pelos corredores do colégio perdido em seus pensamentos. Comparado com o Digimundo, o real parecia extremamente chato. E o fato de ter que escrever uma estúpida redação para um estúpido concurso que sua estúpida professora queria que ele participasse, não melhorava seu astral em nada. Ele nunca fora muito bom em expressar seus sentimentos, exceto quando era terrivelmente necessário, e entrar em uma competição só para agradar os professores estava longe - MUITO longe - de sua idéia de "necessário". Imerso em sentimentos de auto-pena, o loiro não percebeu que estava sendo seguido até lhe agarrarem o braço.

- Yo, Yama! - Seu perseguidor exclamou ofegante.

- O que você quer, Taichi? - Yamato revirou os olhos. Não estava com a menor paciência para o amigo.

- Alguém acordou com mal _humo-or!_ - O moreno afinou a voz para irritar o outro.

- E alguém vai levar um soco na _ca-a-ra! _

A resposta fez Tai cair na gargalhada.

- Cara, pare de tentar me imitar! Você não tem talento pra isso!

- Talvez seja porque eu tenha voz de homem, diferente de você!

- Só a voz também, né?

Seis anos atrás isso teria sido o suficiente para fazê-los um pular no pescoço do outro mas Yamato só riu.

- Esqueça, Yagami. Você não faz meu tipo.

O jogador de futebol fingiu ter sido ferido no coração.

- O que a Sora tem que eu não tenho?

- Peitos. - A resposta foi curta e rápida.

- É, mas eu tenho...

- Não termine essa frase!

- Eu ia dizer: um carisma e charme irresistíveis.

- Oh.

- Mente poluída.

- Eu? - O loiro riu. - Depois do que você me falou, eu nunca mais pude ver Sora junto com a Mimi sem pensar em...coisas.

- A culpa foi delas! Ambas estavam de biquíni e caíram numa posição...

Yamato mordeu os lábios, a cena que aconteceu no verão passado ainda fresca em sua mente. Todos tinham ido para a praia juntos. Mimi saiu correndo, tropeçou e caiu em cima de Sora. Tinha sido bem...interessante.

- Uma posição...- Tai continuou. - que nem existe no Kama Sutra.

- VOCÊ leu o Kama Sutra? Tai, meu garoto, você está crescendo!

- Pára de mexer no meu cabelo! Você vai despentear.

- Como se isso fosse possível.

- Idiota. Você está é com inveja.

- É, eu sempre quis ter um cabelo que desafiasse a gravidade! - Yamato esperou por uma resposta do amigo mas este permaneceu calado. - O que foi?

- Hum...eu estava pensando...

- Sério?

- Engraçado. - O moreno revirou os olhos. - Eu estava pensando se...hum...você e a Sora...err...já...

- Transaram?

- OUCH! Você precisava falar essa palavra? Agora minha cabeça está inundada de imagens de vocês...argh! Que nojo! Meus dois melhores amigos!

- Se eu fosse você, se preocuparia mais com o que nossos irmãos devem estar fazendo.

- ELES TÊM QUINZE ANOS!

- E já estão namorando há três...já é tempo...

- SAIA DA MINHA CABEÇA! - Tai berrou, não para o amigo, mas para o número de imagens que surgiram para atormentá-lo.

- Cara, eu gosto tanto dessa idéia quanto você. - Yamato confessou. Pensar que seu irmão melhor fosse capaz de...bem, fazer sexo, dava-lhe vontade de vomitar. - Mas Takerou nunca forçaria Hikari a nada que ela não quisesse.

- Ele é seu irmão. - O moreno acusou.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Ele tem os seus genes depravados correndo pelas veias dele.

O músico revirou os olhos.

- Para a sua informação, eu nunca transei com a Sora.

- Sério?

- Não é a hora.

- Por quê não?

- Porque nós conversamos e decidimos que não era a hora!. - Yamato já estava perdendo a paciência.

- E quando a hora chegar, você vai convidar a Mimi?

- TAI!

- O quê? Vai dizer que você nunca fantasiou com isso?

- Espera, espera, espera! Você. Fantasiou. Com. A. Minha. Namorada? - Ele perguntou pausadamente.

Oh-oh!

- Você está distorcendo as minhas palavras...

- Como você pôde? O código dos garotos estabelece claramente que a namorada de um amigo é...

- Fruto proibido! Eu sei e por mais gostosa que a Sora seja...

- GOSTOSA? - Quase dava pra ver fumacinha saindo pelas orelhas do loiro, como em alguns desenhos animados. Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico.

- De novo, você está distorcendo minhas palavras! Qual é o seu problema? Tá de TPM?

- Eu vou fazer VOCÊ sangras pela SUA vagina agora mesmo se não me responder!!

- Cara, a Sora é como uma irmã pra mim! E eu não tenho vagina!

Aliviado com a primeira parte da resposta, Yamato apenas sorriu.

- Você sabe o que significa circuncizar, Tai?

- AUCH! - Ele fechou os olhos. - Pergunte-me de novo daqui a meia hora que eu vou ter uma reposta pronta que vai te humilhar completamente!

- Duvido. Eu sou mais inteligente.

- Não é não.

- Sou sim.

- Não.

- Um milhão de vezes: sim!

- Três bilhões, quatrocentos e quinquenta milhões, oitocentos mil e trinta e nove vezes: não!

- Você é psicótico.

- E mais inteligente, admita!

- O que você quer, Tai?

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha como se não soubesse do que o outro estava falando.

- Você me procurou pra falar alguma coisa, não foi?

- AH É! A REDAÇÃO!

_Ah, merda! Já tinha me esquecido disso!_

- O que que tem?

- Você falou com o Sr. Pride?

- Uhum.

- E...?

- E o quê?

Sinceramente, a única coisa que impedia Taichi de socar o amigo era o fato dele saber sobre o que a redação seria.

- Se você mesmo quer saber, por que não pergunta pra ele você mesmo?

- Até parece que ele ia contar! eu não sou um dos seus animaizinhos de estimação.

- Eu devo ficar ofendido com isso?

- Ah, não, não, absolutamente NÃO! Nem um pouquinho!

Yamato sabia que, no fundo, ele deveria, mas ver Taichi tão desesperado era bem mais divertido.

- Você nunca fez trabalho de casa, Tai! Por que começar agora?

- Você não ouviu falar do prêmio?

Não, na verdade, o loiro não ouvira falar e não fazia questão de ouvir. Ele já não planejava entrar nessa droga de competição mesmo. Sabia que o amigo começara a explicar-lhe mas não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Para conviver e manter a sanidade perto de Taichi Yagami, você tinha que aprender a se desligar.

- Yama? Yama! - O jogador de futebol estalou os dedos na frente do outro. - Você está ouvindo o que eu disse?

_Claro que não._

- Claro que sim!

- Então qual é o prêmio?

Droga! Não havia como ele responder pois não fazia a menor idéia...mas admitir que não prestara atenção estava fora de cogitação, uma vez que desencadearia outro longo discurso.

- Certo! A redação é sobre amizade. Satisfeito?

Tai rapidamente esqueceu a irritação e seus olhos brilharam.

- NÓS TEMOS MUITA SORTE!

O sorriso psicopático que se espalhou pelo rosto do moreno fez Yamato cogitar se ouvir ao discurso tudo de novo não teria sido melhor.

- Por quê?

- Você é o digiescolhido da amizade, duh? E eu...

_Por favor não diga que vai fazer essa merda comigo! Não diga que vai fazer essa merda comigo! Não diga que vai fazer essa m..._

- Vou fazer com você!

_Oh, que legal!_

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Quando eu pensei nessa fanfic, a minha idéia era totalmente diferente do que acabou se tornando. Espero que tenha ficado bom. Esse capítulo é só para dar o gostinho. Agora, como é que Taichi e Yamato vão fazer essa redação? Será que eles conseguirão fazer com que a noite não termine em assassinato? E esse prêmio? O que será? Asahsushauhsu. Eu sou péssima pra fazer suspense. xD

Mandar review é rápido, fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado e ainda me incentiva a escrever mais.

Logo, o que está esperando? Faça sua boa ação do dia!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Nossa, muito obrigada pelos comments, vocês me fizeram tão feliz!

Aí vai o próximo cap !

Capítulo 2

- Amigos são...hum...são muito...hã...legais. - Tai começou.

- É.

- Então nós podemos dizer que amizade é...

- É...?

- ME AJUDA!

- Certo, certo! Acalme-se! Nós podemos dizer que a amizade é...

- É...?

- Legal? - Yamato não conseguiu mais controlar-se e caiu na gargalhada.

- Não é engraçado.

- É hilário. "Legal" foi a única palavra que você ficou murmurando por meia hora!

- Eu não vi você abrir a boca pra ajudar.

- Isso é porque eu PENSO antes de falar!

- MAS VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO HÁ MAIS DE MEIA HORA!

- Talvez se você parar de agir como um psicótico, eu consiga atingir algum resultado!

- Eu não estou agindo como um psicótico!

- Certo! Apenas... Pare de andar em círculos! Mais cinco minutos fazendo isso e você abrirá um buraco na minha sala de estar!

- Tanto faz!

Tai finalmente se sentou e o loiro respirou fundo, perguntando-se por que diabos eles eram amigos. Afinal eram completamente diferentes! Talvez, se conseguisse se auto-responder, ele conseguiria escrever sobre isso...Bobagem! Desde o Digimundo essa pergunta o assombra.

- Por que somos amigos, Tai?

O moreno pareceu ofendido com a súbita pergunta mas fechou a boca logo depois de abrí-la e pareceu confuso.

- Não sei.

- Você acha que seríamos amigos se não tivéssemos ido ao Digimundo?

- Não sei, cara! Qual é a de todas essas perguntas?

- Isso se chama PENSAR!

- Talvez não haja uma resposta.

- Sempre há uma resposta.

- ARGH! Sabe qual é a verdade sobre os amigos?

- Qual? - Yamato cruzou os braços.

- Eles são frustantes, chatos, capazes de te irritar em menos de um segundo, babacas, idiotas, egocên...

- Quando você vai chegar na parte do "mas"?

- ...Egocêntricos e NADA LEGAIS! Mas, por uma razão estúpida qualquer, nós gostamos deles e aprendemos a conviver com os defeitos.

- É?

- É! E amizade só complica a nossa vida! De repente você começa a se preocupar com coisas, para as quais você antes não dava a mínima, só porque esse seu amigo se importa com elas. Você fica triste e chora por coisas que nem aconteceram com você! Deus, que dor de cabeça!

Yamato sorriu.

- Quê?

- Acho que temos a nossa redação.

O jogador de futebol pareceu genuinamente surpreso com essa afirmação.

- Como assim?

- Você acabou de descrever o que amizade é...amar alguém apesar de seus defeitos e falhas, além de estar pronto para auxiliar essa pessoa a qualquer hora do dia, não querendo nada em troca. Só ver o outro feliz já é recompensa suficiente.

Tai ouvira tudo com uma atenção exagerada e desandara a escrever em um papel. Esse fato atiçou a curiosidade do loiro.

- Que está fazendo?

- Certo. - Tai começou a rodar a caneta nos dedos. - Agora só faltam 26 linhas. O que mais?

- Você é inacreditável!

- O quê? Eu quero esse prêmio!

- Quer saber? Eu desisto! Não sei e nem quero fazer essa redação!

O moreno pigarreou, pegou a folha de papel e leu com ar de superioridade.

- " Além de estar pronto para auxiliar essa pessoa a qualquer hora do dia, não querendo nada em troca. "

- Eu tentei te ajudar, Tai. Mas é impossível!

- Legal, eu também desisto! Você faz a sua que eu faço a minha!

- Tanto faz!

- Mas eu fico com as quatro linhas!

- Tudo bem! - Yamato concordaria com qualquer coisa só para fazer o amigo calar a boca.

E o silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles. Ah, doce silêncio...

- Yama?

Ah, não.

- O que foi agora, Taichi?

- Posso usar seu computador?

- Pra quê?

- Você sabe...hum...pesquisa.

- Você não vai pesquisar "Frases de Amizade" no google, vai?

O silêncio foi tamanho que dava para ouvir até o bater de asas de um inseto qualquer. Pelo menos até Tai levar a mão a cabeça e forçar uma gargalhada.

- Claro que não, o que te deu essa idéia?

Yamato não se dignou a responder, apenas levantou a sobrancelha.

Temendo que a situação de segundos atrás se repetisse, o moreno logo voltou ao assunto principal.

- Posso usar ou não?

- Você quem sabe? - O músico respondeu mas logo chamou o amigo de volta, antes que esse entrasse no escritório. - Hey, Tai!

- O quê?

- Já passou mais de uma hora e eu estava pensando se você sabe o que significa circuncisar.

- Vá a merda, Ishida.

- Só se você for comigo, Yagami.

Taichi balançou a cabeça rindo e ligou o computador.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Vocês estão ouvindo os anjos cantarem "aleluia"?

**XXX**

Yamato Ishida, desistindo completamente da idéia de escrever a redação, esparramou-se no sofá, mãos atrás da cabeça. Lembrou-se de quando descobriu o significado de seu brasão anos antes. Ele, o anti-social incapaz de lidar com os outros, ser o digiescolhido da amizade? Era impossível! E pior, era terrivelmente irônico. Desde que seus pais se divorciaram e o separaram de Takerou, o loiro optou por isolar-se, contentando-se em viver apenas de música. O que era relativamente fácil, já que os garotos do colégio nunca se incomodaram com a sua presença. O seu plano estava funcionando perfeitamente até que um coisa entrou no caminho, na verdade um novo e bizarro mundo entrou para atrapalhar. Não tinha como ignorar. Pelo menos no Digimundo não existiam pais para separá-lo de Takerou e ele pôde cumprir o papel de irmão mais velho perfeitamente, apenas não sabia que iria acabar gostando tanto.

Quem o visse conversando com Taichi hoje em dia jamais imaginaria o quanto eles se odiavam. Muito desse ódio, o loiro tinha que admitir, provinha de uma imensa inveja. Tai era tão...irresponsável (ainda é), impulsivo, extrovertido, confiante e principalmente, todos gostavam dele, inclusive Takerou. Yamato não conseguia para de pensar que Tai seria um irmão mais velho muito melhor para ele. Na verdade, ele não poderia dizer quando suas concepções começaram a mudar e o outro tornou-se seu melhor amigo. Talvez durante a batalha com Piedmon. Claro que Tai continuava o mesmo maldito irritante de antes mas isso era o que o fazia ser quem ele era. Passar um dia sem trocar indiretas com Tai seria inconcebível e para ser sincero... bastante assustador também;

Koushiro chegava a ser irritante de tão curioso que era. Ele podia ficar horas digitando naquele computador e fala sério, quem tem todo esse tempo quando monstros digitais estavam caçando-os? O músico sabia que estava sendo injusto com o amigo. O laptop de Koushiro os salvara inúmeras vezes. Afinal, existia alguma coisa que aquele computador não conseguisse fazer? Com o passar do tempo, Koushiro foi ficando cada vez mais inteligente ( como se isso fosse possível) e mais acessível também. Embora Yamato boiasse na maioria de suas conversas, ele não cansava nunca de passar tempo com o amigo.

Mimi era o esteriótipo de garota que ele odiava: frágil, patricinha, mimada... Mas, em sua opinião, ela fora a que mais cresceu, conseguira encontrar força e determinação dentro de si para lutar pelo que acreditava, sem perdar seu sorriso característico. Fora aquele sorriso, mais seus olhos pedintes e brilhantes, os grandes culpados pelo fato de Yamato não conseguir recusar um convite para fazer compras com ela. Mimi conseguia arrancar seus segredos facilmente e mentir para ela estava fora de cogitação. Quando a garota se mudou para os Estados Unidos, ele até pensou que sentiria um certo alívio mas não poderia estar mais errado. Sentia falta até daquelas tardes intermináveis no shopping...não que ele um dia fosse admitir isso, claro.

Agora...era preciso ter muita paciência com Jyou. Qual era o problema que esse garoto tinha com o fato dele colocar maionese nos ovos? E mais, Jyou era tão desastrado! Quando ambos foram obrigados a trabalhar naquele restaurante Yamato teve que reunir todo auto-controle que possúia para não socá-lo. Mas apesar de tudo, ele sentia um grande carinho pelo senpai. Quer dizer, cmoo seria possível não sentir? Jyou estava sempre pensando nos outros, preocupando-se, era quase como se a segurança do grupo dependesse unicamente dele só por ser o mais velho. Yamato não o via mais com tanta frequência mas ele sabia que era só chamar que o senpai viria correndo desesperado, ainda com seu kit de primeiro-socorros, aproveitando para checar se ele não possuía nenhum ferimento. Tão típico.

O loiro sempre considerara Sora a menos problemática do grupo. Era ela quem sempre separava suas brigas com Tai, agindo com pulso firme quando era necessário. Merecedora de seu brasão do amor, ela sempre estavam preocupada com o bem-estar de todos, inclusive com ele, mesmo ele não precisando, não querendo. Sora era uma esportista como Tai e, na verdade, os dois tinham tanta coisa em comum que até doía ver. Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. Mesmo agora ele precisando e querendo, não havia nada que fazer senão contar com a amizade da garota. Yamato até escrevera certas músicas baseadas nela mas todas foram para a lixeira por parecerem "de corno". Então, quando ela entrou em seu camarim antes do show de Natal para entregar-lhe biscoitos caseiros, ele permitiu-se, pela primeira vez, criar esperanças. Beijá-la pela primeira vez o fez perceber que, se ele já estava meio perdido antes, agora estava completamente e que-deus-o-perdoe, mas ele não queria ser encontrado.

Yamato nunca pensara em Hikari como mais do que "a irmã mais nova de Taichi" ou "a futura namorada de Takerou". Com o tempo foi descobrindo tanto suas qualidades quanto seus defeitos e não demorou para tê-la como a cunhada perfeita. A única coisa que dizia que lhe era desagradável em seu romance com Takerou era: Se um dia eles se casassem, isso significaria que o loiro se tornaria de alguma forma relacionado a Tai. Mas Hiraki era bem a luz do grupo, sempre animando-os e vendo o lado bom das coisas.

E como ele poderia deixar Gabumon de fora? O digimon, mesmo conhecendo-o por tão pouco tempo já estava preparado para dar a vida por seu parceiro. Por mais que o músico achasse estranha esse relação que surgiu subitamente entre eles, não demorou para que tornar-se disposto a retribuir o favor com todas as forças. Yamato gostava do silêncio confortável que pairava entre eles. Ambos se conheciam bem demais e simplesmente não havia necessidade de uma troca de palavras.

**XXX**

- Hora de acordar, Bela Adormecida! - Uma conhecida e extremamente irritante o trouxe de volta para a realidade.

Mentalmente decapitando quem ousou tirá-lo de seu sono, Yamato virou-se para o outro lado resmungando.

- Cale a boca, Tai. Você está longe de ser um príncipe encantado.

- Não é o que as garotas lá do colégio pensam.

- Oh, você está se referindo a meia dúzia de garotas que não estão apaixonadas por mim?

- Eu sou o capitão do time de futebol! - Tai respondeu orgulhoso.

- É, é, tanto faz. Pode ficar com todas elas.

- Eu terminei a minha redação.

- Hum...você usou expressões clichés como: "mar de rosas", frases feitas como: "dinheiro não compra felicidade e lugares comum?

- Hã... - Tai levou uma das mãos aos cabelos, surpreendendo-se ao ter a folha de papel arrancada de sua mão e jogada no lixo. - Por que você fez isso?

- Estou te fazendo um favor, Tai. Fique feliz.

- Ok, já chega. Levante-se agora.

- Pra quê?

- Estamos saindo.

- Pra onde?

- Você vai descobrir.

- Ah, não, não gosto disso.

- Vamos lá, você me deve por ter jogado fora minha redação. Ela poderia estar uma merda mas eu levei muito tempo fazendo-a.

Yamato engoliu em seco. Talvez ele devesse ter sido menos grosseiro.

- Certo. - Levantou-se e pegou seu casaco. - Vamos.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Muito obrigada por todas as reviews. Sinto muito por nao ter postado antes. A faculdade estava me matando, desculpem mesmo. Mas vou tentar atualizar logo, em menos de um mês, prometo^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- O que você está fazendo? - Yamato perguntou contando mentalmente até 10.

- O que parece que eu estou fazendo?

- Parece que você está invadindo o campo de futebol.

- Então...

- POR QUE você está invadindo o campo de futebol?

Talvez o loiro devesse contar até 100, isso sim.

- Porque sim. Vamos lá, Yama. - Taichi tirou as chaves do portão do bolso e jogou-as para o amigo.

- Não, obrigado, acabar na cadeia não está nos meus planos.

- Não é um crime, eu tenho as chaves porque sou capitão.

- Você tem a chave para fechar o portão depois dos treinos porque é o último a sair. Apenas para isso.

- Que graça tem só fechar algo e nunca abrir?

- Ótimo, você já abriu, agora feche e vamos para casa.

- Nananinanão. Eu nunca fiz nada de errado na minha vida, vamos lá.

- Quantas aulas você já matou?

- Isso não conta.

- E o que me diz dos inúmeros calotes que você me deu?

- Eu vou pagar.

- E quando quebrou a minha guitarra?

- Ma...mas eu te comprei uma nova, igualzinha, nem dava pra notar a diferença!

- Enfiar as partes da minha antiga numa caixa na sua sala não foi a melhor coisa que você já fez.

- Mas... como você achou?

- Você tava jogando futebol e pediu pra eu ir na sua casa pegar alguma coisa, lembra?

- Estava escrito "top secret" na caixa ! Porque você olhou?

- Porque estava justamente escrito TOP SECRET! Tai, se você não quer que as pessoas olhem, você escreve coisas como: "Trabalho de física aplicada" ou qualquer merda do tipo!

- Sinto muito.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas me diga, como foi que você a quebrou?

- Eu estava tentando imitar o que o carinha do "kiss" fazia no final dos shows. E obviamente...consegui.

- Inacreditável.

- Mas...se você sabia...por que você deixou que eu me remoesse em culpa?

- Porque era bem-feito pra você! Aquela guitarra era cara!

- Eu é que sei! Gastei minhas economias de dois anos para subsitituí-la!

- Bem-feito. - Yamato repetiu.

- Espera aí...você descobriu sua guitarra completamente quebrada na minha casa e não saiu correndo atrás de mim para me matar?

- Oh, acredite em mim, Tai, eu fiquei com tanta raiva de você que furei a sua bola de futebol.

- Mas eu estava usando-a no jogo. - O moreno respondeu curioso.

- Não essa, a sua de estimação.

- O QUÊ?

- Você quebrou a minha guitarra!

- Eu te comprei outra!

- Mas eu também te comprei outra!

- E..e o autógrafo? Você não falsificou, falsificou?

- NÃO! O primo do nosso baterista conhece esse jogador e o fez autografar a nova que eu comprei no mesmo dia, em troca... - Ele começou a falar mas calou-se subitamente.

- Em troca do quê?

- Não, aquele foi o pior dia da minha vida, Tai, você não vai me fazer relembrá-lo.

- Você me deve a verdade, Yama.

Yamato andava de um lado para o outro nervoso e aparentemente corado. Corado? Oh, Tai precisava saber disso de qualquer jeito.

- Bom... esse primo era gay e...ele era muito fã da nossa banda...principalmente...hum, de mim.

-Oh, Deus! Esse garoto te estuprou?

- Não! Foi...hum...um beijo. De língua. De quinze segundos. Mas sem as mãos. Esse foi o acordo.

Isso tudo era demais para o moreno manter a seriedade. Gargalhou.

- Não é nem um pouco engraçado, Taichi! Eu escovei os dentes umas quinze vezes naquele dia!

- Uma vez para cada segundo?

- Cale a boca! Só de lembrar me dá vontade de vomitar!

- Ok, ok, desculpe. Quem mais sabe?

- Sora.

- É, eu me lembro de você ter ligado umas vinte vezes pra ela pra marcar um encontro.

- Eu tinha que saber...

- Se não tinha mudado de time?

- Tai... - Agora o rosto de Yamato estava tão vermelho que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Nós deveríamos escrever isso na redação sobre amizade. É um bom exemplo.

- Não. - A resposta foi rápida e curta mas não deixava o mínimo de espaço para contestação.

- Certo, vamos esquecer isso! Agora entre.

- Lá vamos nós de novo. Não vou entrar aí.

- Você me deve!

- Tai...eu acabei de dizer que eu beijei um garoto por você! Não estou te devendo nada!

- Certo! Então eu fico te devendo...

- Mais do que já me deve?

- Por favor...é...hum, importante.

- Você não pode deixar isso pra amanhã?

- Não, realmente não posso.

- Certo. - Yamato andou para frente, entrando no ginásio. - Satisfeito.

- Espera aí. - Tai virou-se de costas e começou a correr.

O loiro fechou a boca segundos depois de tê-la aberto. De quê adiantaria? Balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar em como não iria matar o amigo quando este voltasse. Sua concentração foi quebrada ao sentir um objeto passando perto, perigosamente perto de seu rosto, fazendo-o cair para trás no susto.

- Heh. - O jogador riu. - Chute de volta.

- Você quer jogar futebol? Agora?

- Eu vou ficar no gol. - Tai se aproximou e, jogando a bola pra cima com os dois pés, começou a fazer embaixadinhas. - Senão seria fácil demais. - Chutou-a para o outro, que a deixou cair no chão a sua frente.

- Tai... Amanhã você tem uma partida de futebol.

- E...?

- Por que você não podia esperar?

- Não se trata disso...

- Do que se trata então?

- Amanhã é a final.

- É.

- E você já viu o outro time jogando?

- Você sabe que não, Tai.

- Eles são muito bons.

- Vocês também são muito bons.

- Vai ser difícil.

- Mas vocês vão ganhar...

- É isso...tá vendo? É isso que eu não quero ouvir.

- Como assim?

- Todo mundo tá tão certo que nós vamos ganhar que...e se isso não acontecer? - Olhou pra cima. - Quer dizer... não estou com medo nem nada mas é que... - Foi interrompido brutamente ao ser atingido com a própria bola no rosto. - POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

- Você está morrendo de medo... - Yamato cerrou os dentes. - Que merda!

- Eu sou o digiescolhido da coragem...

- E desde quando coragem significa ausência de medo? Não aprendeu nada no digimundo?

- Eu...

- Todos temos medos mas nós os superamos, droga. Isso sim é que é o verdadeiro significado e você devia saber disso melhor do que ninguém! E o quê você prefere ouvir? "Tenho certeza que vocês vão perder" ? - Yamato passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo. - Sei que você não é perfeito e que provavelmente só queria apoio ou qualquer coisa assim... mas por que simplesmente não podia ter conversado sobre isso dentro de casa como pessoas normais fazem? Eu odeio você, droga. - Estendeu a outra mão para o amigo levantar.

Tai pegou-a mas ao invés de se deixar ser puxado, puxou o músico, fazendo-o cair do seu lado.

- E você não podia me dar esse apoio como pessoas normais fazem? Precisava chutar a bola na minha cara?

- Eu sou péssimo em esportes. Nunca pensei que ia acertar, Tai. Mas...foi engraçado.

- Não, não foi.

- E mais um coisa: o futebol é uma diversão para você, não é? Você joga porque gosta, certo?

- Claro.

- Então você tinha que se preocupar em se divertir amanhã, não em ganhar.

- Obrigado.

- Podemos ir agora?

- É, podemos. Mas... - O moreno foi interrompido pela súbita visão de um feixe de luz.- Ah, merda!

- O quê?

- Vamos, levante-se! Ele percebeu que estamos aqui!

- Ele quem? - Yamato perguntou, levantando-se rapidamente.

- O zelador! Vamos logo, se me acharem aqui posso ser suspenso e não vou poder jogar amanhã. - Vamos!

Yamato não se mexeu.

- VAMOS! - Tai gritou uma outra vez ao ver a luz da lanterna ficar cada vez mais forte.

- Certo, certo. Eu estou com a chave, anda logo. - O músico deixou o amigo sair mas fechou a porta atrás dele, trancando-se dentro.

- Que diabos vocês está fazendo? - Tai agarrou o portão.

- Você não raciocina, Tai? Nós tiramos a bola do lugar, eles vão saber que alguém esteve aqui.

- Mas eles não vão saber quem se fugirmos!

- Quem tem as chaves do portão?

O jogador de futebol calou-se por um instante.

- O capitão do time.

- Que por acaso tem um jogo muito importante amanhã e não pode ser suspenso!

- Então você vai assumir a culpa no meu lugar? Não posso e nem vou deixar você fazer isso!

- TAI! Pela primeira vez na vida, me ouça e faça o que eu estou dizendo, merda!

- Mas...

- Você fica me devendo...

- Mais do que eu já te devo? - O moreno tentou uma risada.

- Por favor, vá se esconder. Você sabe como os professores me adoram...nem vou levar uma papeleta.

Bom, é, ele tinha razão quanto a isso.

Yamato olhou para trás mas rapidamente virou-se e gritou sem emitir som.

- VAI!

Tai assentiu com a cabeça, virou-se e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, que ficava um pouco a direita do portão, a tempo de ver uma luz forte engolir o amigo.

Merda, merda, merda! Não tinha como esse dia dar mais errado!

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Sim, me deu a louca. HAUSHUAHSUAHUSHUAHSUA

Ai, gente, eu decidi fazer que nem o anime e dar umas indiretas slashers, entendam como quiserem, sim? Agora...pior fui eu dentro do ônibus pensando no diálogo do início. Ai, foi tenso. Espero que tenham gostado. E tipo...vou dar um aviso...no próximo capítulo eu vou surtar bonito, tá? Não digam depois que não avisei. u.u


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- E então? - O Sr. Ishida perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do volante.

- E então o quê? - Yamato sentia vontade de desaparecer. Estava tão cansada e tudo o que mais precisava era receber uma bronca do pai.

- Não use esse tom de voz. - Seu pai o conhecia bem demais. - Gostaria de explicar onde está o Tai?

O loiro engoliu em seco.

- Como eu vou saber? Não sou babá dele.

- Yamato... Você não ficou com vontade de jogar futebol no meio da noite.

- Talvez eu tenha ficado, você não sabe! - Ele jogou as duas mãos pra cima, querendo acabar com o assunto.

Infelizmente a decisão não era dele.

- Olhe. - O Sr. Ishida estacionou o carro na garagem mas usou a trava autoomática para impedir o filho de sair do carro. Virou-se para encará-lo. - Eu sei que vocês são amigos. É ótimo, Yamato, de verdade mas você não pode mentir pra mim.

- Eu não...

- Eles podiam ter ligado para a sua mãe, é o que você queria?

- Ela não ia se importar, ela nunca se importa!

- Yamato! - Sua voz saiu mais alta do que pretendia, fazendo o loiro recostar-se ainda mais contra o banco. - Não fale assim dela.

- Sinto muito, pai, mas é verdade, ela não...

- Não estamos aqui pra falar dela mas da advertência que agora você possuia naquele colégio. Você acha legal?

- Eu não... Olhe pai, desculpe, de verdade, mas pare de falar como se eu tivesse estragado o meu futuro... É só uma advertência e...

- E quantas advertências seu amigo Tai tem?

- Ah não! Não, não, não! - Yamato revirou os olhos. - Eu pensei que você tinha superado toda a história do Tai ser uma péssima influência quando nós salvamos o mundo. Pela segunda vez.

- Olhe, nós somos eternamente gratos pelo que vocês garotos fizeram com seus digimons e tudo mas... Essa é a vida real, Yamato. É hora de crescer. Qualquer deslizada, qualquer erro e você está fora e acabou. Você tem que tomar cuidado.

- Vou tomar cuidado, prometo. Podemos entrar agora?

- Não.

Yamato teve que se controlar para não grunhir e piorar ainda mais a sua situação.

- Eu acho ótimo você ter tantos amigos mas com o passar do tempo as pessoas... Elas acabam se afastando. Não é algo planejado ou nada do tipo... Apenas acontece. E você pode se arrepender...

- Então é isso que você acha? Que a nossa amizade está com os dias contados?

- Você não está me ouvindo! Eu não estou dizendo que isso vai acontecer, apenas que pode. Pode acontecer. - Repetiu, para dar mais ênfase. - Só quero que você faça as escolhas certas.

- Eu não posso voltar atrás e desfazer o que eu fiz, pai. Essa conversa é inútil.

- Não, não pode. Mas... - O Sr. Ishida encarou-o seriamente. - Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu de verdade, pra limparmos o seu nome na escola.

- Eu... Pai... - Yamato abriu a boca pra responder mas nenhuma palavra seguiu.

- Por que você protege tanto ele? Você acha que o Tai faria a mesma coisa por você?

E isso a calou. Porque na verdade, ele tinha certeza de que sim.

Seu pai esperou por mais alguns minutos e por fim bateu no banco ao seu lado. - Certo, ótimo, você está de castigo, então.

- Certo.

- Sem ensaios da banda por um mês.

- Mas pai, nós temos um show que é...

- Toda ação tem consequências! - Seu pai cortou-o. - Não as tome se você não está preparado para enfrentá-las.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Yamato se calou.

**xxx**

- Tai? - Yamato chamou o amigo pelo celular. - Onde você está? Porque você matou aula?

- Eu... hum... Eu fiquei doente. - Veio a resposta imediata.

- Logo no dia do grande jogo? Tai, ontem você estava bem, deus, isso é uma mentira pra você não enfrentar...

- Não, não! - Tai cortou-o, querendo se livrar de outro sermão. - Eu vou jogar.

- Então você não está doente. Por que está mentindo?

- Eu não estou mentindo! Eu acordei passando mal mas já estou melhor, foi isso!

- Tai... Certo, você não quer me contar, não conte! - Yamato resmungou de encontro ao telefone, andando rapidamente pelos corredores do colégio. - Mas você me deve! - Talvez ele estivesse um pouco magoado por Tai não ter vindo falar com ele depois de todo o problema do dia anterior.

- Olhe, desculpe, desculpe. Vamos sair pra comer fora hoje então, todo mundo!

- E você paga? - Yamato levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Cada um paga a sua e a amizade continua. - Tai riu de volta.

Continua mesmo?

- Tai, eu não posso, estou de castigo.

- Por... Ontem?

- É...

- Eu vou te recompensar, prometo, Yama, eu estou te devendo.

- E bom, ir a pizzaria sem mim não vai melhorar a situação, tá?

- Eu vou dar um jeito, deixa comigo! - E com isso ele desligou.

Yamato ainda ficou olhando o celular por alguns minutos antes de respirar fundo e fechar o flip.

**xxx**

- Yamato! - Seu pai o chamou, ao vê-lo voltar ao seu quarto com uma garrafa de dois litros de refrigerante. - O que você está fazendo?

- Eu... vou beber ou isso também faz parte do castigo? - O loiro virou-se para encará-lo, já no alto da escada, e debochou.

- Yamato, eu não gosto de ser esse tipo de pai mas você não me dá outra opção. Vai para o seu quarto.

- Eu estava indo. - Ele deu de ombros.

- Mas você não vai comer? Jantar? - O pai, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia deixar de expulsar o sentimento de culpa.

- Eu... Talvez, boa noite, pai. - Com essas palavras o loiro subiu os degraus que faltava e bateu a porta atrás de si, sorrindo para os amigos.

- Você trouxe o refrigerante? - Tai estendeu os braços para tomar dele a garrafa.

- Ele desconfiou? - Sora abraçou-o, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Não, ainda não, mas a gente não pode fazer barulho, ok?

- Minha boca é um túmulo! - Tai jurou, com o garfo de plástico na mão.

- Sora, por favor, enfia um pedaço de pizza na boca dele, porque só assim pra ele ficar quieto. - Yamato riu e abriu a pizza que os amigos haviam trazido.

- Cale a boca você. - Tai continuou, mesmo mastigando um pedaço. - Eu ganhei o jogo e ainda saí da minha comemoração mais cedo pra dividir minha pizza com você... Eu devia... Ser tratado com mais respeito e admiração e... Obediência.

Sora riu. - Somos ou não somos os melhores amigos do mundo?

- Sim, sim, ok, eu admito! Vocês são.

E são mesmo.

**Continua...**

**N/A: ** Depois de anos, até que enfim. Seguinte, gente, sei que talvez ninguém mais leia essa fic e eu sei que meu estilo de escrita mudou muito desde a última vez que eu postei um capítulo. E por isso eu tentei manter a escrita simples, sem descrição, focando apenas nos diálogos como fiz anteriarmente. Então, sim, é proposital lol

E eu juro que dessa vez os próximos capítulos não demoram. Só tem tipo... mais dois e acabou.


End file.
